


Lenguas Filosas y Condones

by saddestgurl



Series: Ahora Que Eres Uno De Nosotros, Tienes Que Lidiar Con Nosotros [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Depictions of Sex, Fluff and Crack, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia NCT, Romance, Smoking, Swearing, nothing graphic, talking about sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestgurl/pseuds/saddestgurl
Summary: Doyoung va con Donghyuck en busca de un consejo. Mark comete el error de pedirle a los miembros de la pandilla condones.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Ahora Que Eres Uno De Nosotros, Tienes Que Lidiar Con Nosotros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990150
Kudos: 9





	Lenguas Filosas y Condones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharp Tongues and Condoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126178) by [sweetkpopfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan). 



> Historia original de @sweetkpopfan  
> 

Lo que Donghyuck menos esperaba era que Doyoung lo visitara. Tuvo un mini ataque cardíaco cuando Doyoung le mandó un mensaje de la nada (obtuvo su número por parte de Mark, claro), pidiendo verlo.

— Gracias por hacer tiempo para verme —

— No hay problema —dijo Donghyuck recibiendo al negociador en su departamento. Doyoung estaba vestido elegantemente con un blazer, una playera plana y unos jeans. Doyoung de hecho tenía un trabajo regular en una firma de abogados, pero en los recientes años su trabajo como negociador de Taeyong bajo la sombra lo mantenía alejado de ese trabajo. Nadie lo cuestionaba sobre su ausencia, porque si lo hacían, Doyoung los mataría (la mayoría del tiempo, si eran realmente molestos).

—¿Para qué pediste verme? —preguntó Donghyuck.

—Yo te agrado, ¿verdad? —dijo Doyoung —Ambos tenemos lenguas filosas, pateamos a las personas con insultos…

—Sin mencionar que somos atractivos —

—Claro —Doyoung bufó aceptando la bebida de Donghyuck y chocando sus vasos —Necesito la ayuda de mi joven amigo. Es un problema con la naturaleza más delicada. Algo que solo alguien como tu podría entender.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Donghyuck inclinándose hacia el frente atentamente.

********************

—Los perdedores de esta ronda se irán a la siguiente misión de asesinato con Lucas y Jungwoo —

—Basura —gruño Ten esperando a que Sicheng repartiera las cartas de póker —Odio ir a misiones con ellos.

—Necesito ganar esta —dijo Yuta, inhaló de su cigarro y arregló las cartas en su mano —La última misión que tuve con ellos fue un desastre.

—No, no lo fue —dijo Johnny —Pensé que ustedes habían completado la misión.

—¿Has intentado dormir en la habitación siguiente a la de ellos? —Yuta rodó los ojos —Cogen como dos lobos en su ciclo de apareamiento.

—Exacto, ellos nunca se detienen —dijo Ten.

—¿Qué esperabas? —dijo Sicheng —Están jóvenes, son una pareja calenturienta con un montón de impulso sexual y una afinidad por los penes. Si no se desahogan entre ellos, ¿con quién más piensas que lo hagan?

—Sí, pero pensarías que tienen la decencia de mantener sus vidas sexuales en privado —Ten negó con la cabeza.

—¿Esas palabras viniendo de la puta de la pandilla? —Yuta se carcajeó sonoramente —Te has acostado con casi todos de la pandilla. Conmigo, Sicheng, Taeyong, Johnny, Kun…

—Sí, ¿pero lo hago obvio? —

—No tienes que hacerlo. La manera en la que caminas te delata —Johnny sonrió y todos en la mesa se carcajearon. Ten no lo negó, pero si hizo un puchero.

—Hola, chicos —Mark saludó entrando al salón dejando sus bolsas en la mesa.

—¿Terminaste tu mandado? —Johnny preguntó concentrándose en el juego.

—Síp —Mark sacó un gordo fajo de billetes de su bolsillo. Sicheng sonrió al ver el grosor del fajo. Él había estado ahí suficiente tiempo como para ser capaz de calcular el estimado de dinero que había en ese fajo con tan solo verlo. Juzgando el fajo de su mano, eran fácilmente 10,000 dólares. En efectivo.

—Aquí tienes, hyung —Mark le dio en dinero a Sicheng. Sicheng pasó su pulgar por los billetes.

—Buen trabajo, tienes otro mandado mañana —

—Lo sé. Lo haré después de la escuela —Mark metió sus manos en sus bolsillos meciéndose en sus talones. Miró a los miembros por un rato mordiendo el interior de su labio inferior mientras reflexionaba sobre algo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Ten aún concentrado en el juego en su mano,

—Es solo que…nah, no es nada —

—¿Qué pasa? —

—Sí, puedes decirnos —dijo Yuta bajando sus cartas —Sabes que nosotros te apoyamos.

—Es que…bueno —Mark apretó sus ojos fuertemente, pensándolo mucho —Solo quería preguntarles, ¿alguien de ustedes tiene condones?

Si la vida de Mark fuera una película, este sería el momento exacto en el que la pantalla se pausa, la cámara haría un zoom en sus pupilas dilatadas, las expresiones confundidas y las cejas levantadas. Johnny bajó las cartas de su mano.

—¿Por qué? —

—¿Qué…para qué… —Mark preguntó incrédulo —¡Para protección!

—No los necesitarías si no pensaras que tu pene sería un problema —

—¡No lo es! Es solo… ¿Tienen o no? —

—Claro que tenemos. Solo necesitamos saber el porqué antes de dártelos. Los condones no son baratos, ¿sabes? —

—Mark, ¿eres activo sexualmente? —preguntó Ten.

—¿Importa? —

—¡¿Lo eres?! —en ese entonces, ya nadie estaba jugando con las cartas y solo miraban a Mark atentamente.

—Oh mierda —Mark hundió su cabeza en sus manos —Sabía que no debía haberles preguntado.

—Mira, es una pregunta de sí o no. ¿Estás teniendo sexo o no? —

—No, ¿okay? —Mark resopló —Solo quiero unos en caso de que vaya a tener sexo.

—¿Has hablado con Donghyuck sobre ello? —preguntó Sicheng.

—Bueno no, pero… —

—Niño, siéntate —ordenó Johnny.

—Hyung, yo… —Mark se quejó. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba por suceder e iba hacer su mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo.

—Si.én.ta.te — Johnny señaló la silla, su voz demandante y fría —Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Mark sabía que lo mejor era no desafiar a Johnny. Se sentó en silenció y resopló a sus hyungs concentrados en el juego, haciendo su mejor intento por terminar la partida. Él podría huir ahora, pero la pistola de Johnny estaba en su estuche en su cintura, y él no era lo suficiente estúpido como para poner aprueba la puntería de Johnny.

********************

—Wow —Donghyuck se sentó en el sofá después de la revelación de Doyoung —El cielo se está cayendo. Pensé que no estabas interesado en él.

—¿Bromeas? Estoy tan sediento de él que todo lo que necesita hacer es tronar sus dedos y yo me tiraría a mis rodillas inmediatamente —Doyoung suspiró —Pensé que sabías eso.

 _Oh_. Donghyuck se sacudió. De alguna manera podía relacionarse con ello. Considerando la cantidad de insultos que le tiró a Mark mientras simultáneamente deseaba poder quitarle la ropa, Donghyuck se dio cuenta que no estaba en posición de juzgarlo.

—Hay una cena anual en mi firma y amaría llevarlo porque sé que eso pondría a Lisa celosa —Doyoung sobó su mano —“ _Tengo un nuevo Ferrari, mi novió me llevó a España de vacaciones, mira mi nuevo Ferragamo”_ Perra.

—¿Entonces lo quieres llevar porque te gusta y porque quieres ponerla celosa? —

—Mato a dos pájaros de un tiro. Ponte al corriente, niño —Doyoung alzó sus brazos como si estuviera apresurado. El timbre sonó de la nada y Donghyuck se levantó a atenderlo.

—¿Qué onda? —

—¿Jeno? ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Pensé en pasar por aquí. Renjun tiene una junta de su club y Jaemin está fuera visitando a su abuela —

—Bueno, pasa —dijo Donghyuck —Este es Doyoung, un amigo de Mark.

—Un gusto en conocerte —Jeno sacudió su mano —¿Estás esperando a Mark?

—No, de hecho, vine a verlo a él —Doyoung señaló a Donghyuck.

—Bueno, ignórenme. Solo vine por la comida —

—¿Desde cuando no estás aquí por la comida? —Donghyuck rodó los ojos —De vuelta a Jaehyun, ¿recientemente ha estado actuando diferente a lo usual?

—No realmente. Ha estado más ocupado. Taeyong le pidió hacer unos mandados con Daniel —

—¿Quién es Daniel? —

—No lo quieres conocer —

—Okay, está bien —Donghyuck miró a sus alrededores sobando su barbilla —Hmm, esto es complicado.

—¿Tienes alguna experiencia en esto? —

—Usualmente solo los insulto hasta que me callan con un beso —Donghyuck encogió los hombros —¿Has intentado eso?

—Múltiples veces —Doyoung gruñó —Pero nunca ha tomado ese paso. Solo me sigue el juego hasta que alguno de los dos se cansa.

—Puedes decírselo vagamente, como, “Bro, ¿Recuerdas esa cosa que me debes? Bueno, si vienes conmigo a esta cena, cancelaré la deuda” —

—Pero no me debe nada —

—Bueno, has que te deba algo. Tal vez has que te tire leche accidentalmente, puedes sacarlo de una situación desastrosa, o… —

—Lo siento —Jeno levantó la mano, sostenía una pierna de pollo en su otra mano —Sé que no es mi casa ni nada, pero si quieren mi opinión…

—No, no la queremos —

—Cállate, Donghyuck —Jeno lo calló —Podrías simplemente, y sé que esto suena loco, pero ¿podrías preguntarle como una persona normal?

Uno un silencio antes de que Doyoung y Donghyuck comenzaran a carcajearse como si él estuviera loco. Jeno negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo, poniendo la pierna de pollo de nuevo en su boca.

—No sé qué se supone que es gracioso. Obtuve un novio antes de ustedes dos —

—Sin ofender, Jeno, pero tu no nos entiendes. Nosotros no simplemente podemos ir y decir eso —Dijo Donghyuck mitad llorando mitad riéndose, quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Sí —Doyoung se rio sonoramente — Sería muy vergonzoso.

—¿Entonces es más fácil poner una artimaña e insultar a un tipo hasta que se junten antes de preguntárselo directamente? —

—Sí —contestaron los dos en coro.

—Necesito más pollo —Jeno suspiró, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a la cocina.

********************

—¿Quieres escuchar una historia graciosa? —Ten se rio, rodeando la cintura de Taeyong sigilosamente apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Qué historia? —preguntó Taeyong enjuagando sus manos en el lavabo. Con pequeñas manchas rosas y moradas adornando sus hombros y pecho, marcas que se parecían a las que estaban en la espalda de Ten.

—Jaehyun y Doyoung irán a una cita esta noche —

—De ninguna manera —Taeyong jadeó secando sus manos mientras que Ten mantenía su agarre vicioso en el líder de la pandilla —¿Y cómo pasó eso?

—Ayer Jaehyun fue arrestado por pelear en la calle. Doyoung pagó su fiana y dice que ahora Jaehyun se lo debe, así que le pidió que fuera con él a esa lamentable cena anual de la que estaba hablando.

—¿Así nomás? —Taeyong se rio —Estoy sorprendido de que siquiera Doyoung quiera ir a esa cena, mucho más de que quiera llevar a alguien —

—¿Qué hacen mis dos chicos en el baño sin mí? — la profunda voz de Johnny salió de la habitación (técnicamente la habitación de Taeyong), en donde el segundo en comando estaba extendido en la cama en bóxer, los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron mientras intentaba tomar un cigarro del costado de la cama. Encendió el cigarro y les sonrió —Regresen a papi.

Ten y Taeyong regresaron a la cama. Taeyong quitó el cigarro de los labios de Johnny y tomó una calada. Ten le ayudó a Johnny a encender uno nuevo para él, jalando las sabanas tapando su mitad inferior desnuda.

—¿Esos dos van a coger? —preguntó Taeyong exhalando el humo en el aire.

—No hace falta mucho para que lo hagan —respondió Ten.

—¿De quién estamos hablando? —preguntó Johnny dejando de Ten recargue su cabeza sobre su pecho y buscando la mano de Taeyong para sostenerla.

—Jaehyun y Doyoung —

—Oh, esos dos definitivamente van a coger —Johnny se rio —Conozco a Jaehyun. No puede mantenerla en sus pantalones muy bien.

—¿Saben quien más se está preparando para no mantenerla en sus pantalones? —Ten se rio nuevamente —Mark.

—¿Qué hay sobre Mark? —

—El otro día nos pidió condones —dijo Johnny.

—Oh Dios —gruñó Taeyong —¿Qué le hicieron?

—¿Por qué estás asumiendo que le hicimos algo? —preguntó Ten.

—No le mientas a tu líder, ¿okay? —Taeyong usualmente disfrutaba ser sumiso cuando estaba “fuera del trabajo”, pero le tomó meses saber cuando estaba trabajando y cuando no. En la actualidad, la mayoría de los miembros de la pandilla de Taeyong ya se daban cuenta del cambio, pero la transición de los dos modos siempre los agarraba con la guardia baja —Los conozco muy bien. Para su suerte, ustedes cogen mejor de lo que mienten.

Johnny se rio flojamente —Le enseñamos lo básico.

—Le mostramos como poner un condón en un plátano —

—¿Qué no enseñan eso en la escuela? —

—Sí, pero Ten le enseñó como ponerlo con la boca —Taeyong dejó caer su quijada y casi el cigarro también.

—Tu pusiste una banana- santa mierda —Taeyong gruñó —Han traumado al niño.

—Hey, la escuela te enseña cosas inútiles como matemáticas y como darte cuenta de que átomo van con que tanta cosa —Ten se defendió —Pero poner un condón, incluso con tu boca, es una habilidad muy importante.

—Si va a tener sexo, será mejor que lo aprenda a hacer bien —

—Parece que tendré que hablar con él —Taeyong resopló.

—Pero nosotros ya hablamos con él —dijo Johnny.

—Lo sé —

Ten se rio tomando otra calada de su cigarro —Debiste haber visto el rostro del niño cuando le dije sobre las diferentes marcas de lubricante. Tan adorable.

—Él es tierno, es el más joven de la familia y ahora ya está listo para tener sexo —Taeyong sonrió afectuosamente a su cigarro —Todavía puedo recordar el primer día en que lo trajimos, y confundió el closet con su habitación, y encontró a Sicheng en cuatro mientras que Yuta estaba atrás de él con sus pantalones abajo.

—Oh, dulces memorias —Johnny exhaló.

Los tres hombres se acostaron en la cama de Taeyong, disfrutando de la paz y silenció de la noche. Después dé unos minutos, Johnny habló —Hay algo mal con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¿Huh? —respondió Ten.

—Traumamos a un niño de 12 años en su primer día, le enseñamos como mamar completamente a un plátano con un condón en su boca, jugar póquer para decidir quien irá a las misiones con los Conejos Calenturientos y a cambio de sacar a uno de nosotros de la cárcel, con mucho gusto nos pondremos un traje de pingüino y besaremos a los ricos engreídos —

—Hey, si fuéramos normales yo estaría manejando una iglesia —Taeyong removió los hombros.

—Sí, y no es como si ellos estuvieran haciendo algo diferente a lo que hacemos nosotros —Ten se rio.

********************

—Oh, Jaehyun —Lisa se carcajeo, sus manos con manicura cubriendo su boca mientras removía su pelo hacia atrás —Eres tan gracioso.

_CONEJOSABELOTODO: Quiero ahogar a está perra con tanta intensidad.  
HYUCKIEBOI: Mantén la calma, ¿están coqueteando?  
CONEJOSABELOTODO: No, pero ella está contando los segundos para saltar en su regazo.  
HYUCKIEBOI: ¿Qué no llevaste a Jaehyun para impresionarla? ¿No es eso lo que está haciendo?  
CONEJOSABELOTODO: Obviamente fue una mala idea._

Era verdad. Si Doyoung hubiera sido esta noche a pesar de lo que había planeado mejor se hubiera salvado de la decepción y ni siquiera habría ido. Todo había empezado bien, Jaehyun llegó en un Ferrari (Era de Johnny porque era un modelo más nuevo que el de Lisa y Doyoung quería presumírselo), vestido en un elegante traje. Estaba usando esos largos aretes que Doyoung amaba tanto, y era gracioso y encantador. Casi todos en la cena se habían enamorado de él, ese era exactamente el problema.

Su pareja, Lisa había ignorado completamente a su novio No.692, que su nombre era Seongwoo o Kyungsoo o Dongwoo o lo que sea, y ahora estaba con sus largas piernas cruzadas meneando su cabello constantemente moviéndolo a su hombro como si fuera una cortina de ducha. _Perra, deja de hacer eso o lo arrancaré de tu cabeza._

—Disculpe, mesero —llamó Doyoung esperando a que el mesero se acercara y darle su copa —Llena esto.

—Señor, esta es su quinta bebida —

—Cada centavo que se va a esta asquerosa agua de taza de baño va a tu cheque así que cállate y llénamelo —escupió Doyoung. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Doyoung? —un colega llamado Baekhyun se sentó a lado de él.

—Oh, me la estoy pasando genial —mintió Doyoung.

—Te ves un poco rojo —dijo Jaehyun volteándose a Doyoung y concentrándose en darle toda su atención —¿Cuántas bebidas has tomado?

—Cuatro, cinco, seis. No estaba contando —

—Doyoung nunca fue un buen bebedor —dijo Lisa inclinándose cerca de Jaehyun —Una vez, estaba tan borracho en una cena con un cliente que se desmayó y su cabeza cayó en el plato de sopa.

—Lo sé, lo he visto beber —dijo Jaehyun poniendo su mano en la pierna de Doyoung y apretándola fuertemente. Doyoung hizo un puchero y se sacudió quitando la mano de su pierna.

—¡Aún no has terminado tu historia! —Lisa graznó, dando golpes en el hombro de Jaehyun —¿Qué pasó después? —Jaehyun se carcajeó y se volteó para terminar su historia.

—Señor, tengo su… —el inocente mesero cargando la bebida de Doyoung casi la tira en él cuando de repente fue agarrado del cuello.

—Escucha, la siguiente vez que veas este vaso vació, tu lo tomas y lo llenas automáticamente, ¿entendido? —

—Sí, señor —el mesero tartamudeó, respirando con alivió cuando Doyoung deshizo el agarre en su camisa. Doyoung tomó del agua de taza de baño y esperó estar lo suficientemente borracho como para desmayarse y olvidar que esto pasó.

********************

—No estoy borracho —insistió Doyoung.

—¿En serio? —Jaehyun sonrió sosteniendo a Doyoung de la cintura y con su brazo en sus hombros mientas bajando del auto en el apartamento de Doyoung —¿Cuántos dedos tengo arriba?

—¿Dos? —

—Ni uno. Ambas de mis manos están intentando ayudarte a caminar —

Doyoung susurró algo mientras intentaba caminar hacia delante. No estaba tan borracho como Jaehyun decía, pero sí estaba achispado. Y caliente. Ridículamente caliente. De hecho, casi estaba sudando.

—Estoy caliente —Doyoung susurró de nuevo.

—Lo sé —

—No, o sea, realmente caliente —Doyoung gruñó sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta —¿Puedes ayudarme a quitarme la ropa?

—¿Es una invitación? —Jaehyun sonrió juguetonamente

—Jódete —Doyoung sonrió borrachamente, empujando la puerta para abrirla y entre tropiezos entrar. Caminó hacia su cama y se tiró sobre ella.

—Debería irme yendo… —

—¡No! —Doyoung tomó a Jaehyun del brazo y lo jaló —Deberías quedarte —Doyoung lo sostuvo cerca de él para ver si Jaehyun se movía más cerca, podría besarlo ahí y ahora. Doyoung revoloteó sus ojos esperando a que se acercará más y que Jaehyun se dejara besar.

No pasó.

—¿Te gusta Lisa? —preguntó.

—¿Lisa? Bueno, ella está bien supongo —

—¿En serio? —Doyoung se burló —Porque ella estaba totalmente sobre ti. O sea, si ella estuviera sola, se habría lanzado a tu regazo y habría deslizado sus manos dentro de tus pantalones.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Jaehyun se rio como si fuera la idea más ridícula del mundo.

—¡En serio! —dijo Doyoung —Pero no la puedo culpar. ¿Quién no querría hacerlo? O sea, eres atractivo, usando esas chaquetas sin mangas que muestran tus músculos y tus tatuajes. La manera en la que pasas tu mano por tu cabello…

—¿Piensas que soy atractivo? —molestó Jaehyun levantando una ceja. El borracho de Doyoung estaba deslizándose por la cama haciendo sonidos de un elefante bebé quejándose, pero también era muy adorable.

—¿Por qué no me besas? —

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó Jaehyun sorprendido por lo directa que había sido la pregunta.

—Te he dado tantas oportunidades —dijo Doyoung —¿Por qué no simplemente me callas con un beso?

—¿Te gustaría eso? —

—¿No fui obvio? —

Jaehyun se rio de toda la situación —Quería que nuestro primer beso fuera especial.

—Que se joda lo especial. Pase noches fantaseando sobre tenerte en mi boca. Bésame ahora.

Jaehyun no necesitó que se lo ordenaran dos veces. Con una mano rodeó la delgada cintura de Doyoung y lo jaló, besándolo apasionadamente, suficiente como para saborear el alcohol en su boca. Doyoung agarró los suaves mechones Jaehyun, gimiendo en el beso y profundizándolo.

La habitación se estaba calentando y poniéndose incomoda. Doyoung deshizo sus propios botones y jadeó al sentir el aire frío pegar en su piel. Sus dedos tomaron la corbata de Jaehyun y la tiró hacia un lado. Se separó de Jaehyun buscando su cintura deshaciendo su cinturón.

—Ey ey, espera —Jaehyun lo detuvo tomando sus manos fuertemente.

—¿Qué? —

—No te voy a coger esta noche —

La mirada de decepción en el rostro de Doyoung era obvia —¿Por qué? —se quejó.

—No porque no quiera, pero estás borracho —dijo Jaehyun —No puedes darme tu consentimiento y tampoco recordarás esto. Te quiero follar cuando estés sobrio. Quiero que recuerdes cada beso, cada agarre, cada vuelta y cada estocada que te dé.

—Mierda —maldijo. Cada palabra había ido derecho al pequeño amigo de Doyoung. Sus pantalones ahora eran la cosa más incomoda de la habitación.

—Recuerda esta sensación, bebé, sé que pues —Jaehyun besó su pecho desnudo —Mañana cuando estés sobrio, te haré sentir tan malditamente bien.

********************

—Me quería ver, señor —Mark preguntó, tocando la puerta de la oficina de Taeyong.

—Sí, entra —Taeyong lo llamó dejando que el miembro más joven tomará asiento frente a él —Entiendo que le pediste condones a los chicos.

—Sí —

—Y puedo ver que te arrepientes de esa decisión —

Mark suspiró sonoramente —Solo quería un paquete de esas cosas, no una guía paso a paso de cómo usarlos.

—Con una demostración en un plátano —Taeyong asintió empatizando. El rostro de Mark se puso rojo de vergüenza al recordar el tutorial.

—¿Si quiera conseguiste los condones? —

—No —

Taeyong abrió el cajón y sacó una caja de condones juntos con una caja de lubricantes —Tómalos.

—Wow —Mark jadeó —¿Cómo sabías…?

—Manejo una pandilla con miembros mayoritariamente gays quienes hacen pornografía como hobby —golpeó suavemente las dos cajas —Aprendí.

Mark se rio tomando unos cuantos condones. Dudó por un momento, pero también agarró la botella de lubricante y la metió en su bolsillo —Muchas gracias.

—¿Mark? —

—¿Sí? —Mark se volteó dejando su camino hacia la salida.

—Sabes que, si necesitas algo, sexual o no sexual, estamos aquí para ti, ¿verdad? —

—Lo sé —Mark asintió sonriendo con gratitud.

—Primero te daremos un paseo por el infierno —se rio —Pero te apoyaremos.

—Lo sé —Mark se estremeció por el pensamiento —Lo sé.

********************

—¿Bebé? —Mark llamó desde la sala del apartamento donde estaba haciendo su tarea para mañana en su laptop —¿Hyuck, en dónde estás?

Donghyuck no contestó. Él ya se había parado para usar el baño dejando su laptop atrás, pero ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que había desaparecido.

—¿Hyuck? — Mark se levantó buscándolo. Vio la puerta de la habitación abierta, con Donghyuck parado adentro con la caja de condones en su mano.

_Mierda._

—¿Hyuck? —

—¿Mark? —preguntó Donghyuck, aun sosteniendo los condones —¿Para qué es esto?

—Es uhm… para futura protección —

—¿Hay algo sobre nuestra relación que no me estás diciendo? —

—Mira —Mark resopló. Esta era la conversación que temía y ahora la estaba teniendo —No sé cómo te sientas tú, pero me gustas. Realmente me gusta mucho. Sabes eso, ¿verdad? Y no voy a pretender que no tengo las ganas en la mitad de la noche y que no fantaseo sobre tu en mi cama.

Donghyuck se sonrojó tímidamente mientras que Mark tomaba su mano y la besaba.

—Pero no quiero hacer algo de lo que no estés listo. Estos condones son solo por si acaso, pero no tenemos que hacerlo si no estás listo —

—Eso es muy dulce —Donghyuck besó a Mark suavemente —Gracias por decir eso, porque no sé si lo estoy, ¿sabes?

—Está bien —Mark lo alivió —Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

—Creo que debías de darle uno a Doyoung cuando lo veas mañana —Donghyuck se rio, tomando uno y deslizándolo en su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque él es como yo, y lo necesitará —Donghyuck le guiñó el ojo y se rio mientras Mark se inclinaba para besarlo.


End file.
